Forbidden Soulmates
by xoulblade
Summary: UPDATED! Across time and dimensions are soulmates bound to save him she must get to him first. But this is a taste of what to come....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I dont own LOTR just my character.  
  
Across time and dimensions are soulmates bound, to save him, she must  
  
get to him....first.  
  
Forbidden Soulmates  
  
by Xoulblade  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I was just an ordinary woman, trying to get past this thing called  
  
real life, 'What I would give to live in another world!' I thought with   
  
anger, 'My parents have no idea what I am going through, they just don't  
  
care in my opinion, I know I'm not their favorite child, I just give up in trying   
  
to please them, I wasn't perfect, I'm far from it,' Signing, this isn't doing me any good,   
  
its only succeding in me getting upset and I don't need that right now. What I wouldn't   
  
give to get away, from this hell thats called my life.   
  
That night it happened.........again, the feeling of truth ripped   
  
though my dreams, making me sit up sweating with my heart beating wildly.   
  
It wasn't the dream that shook me awake, it was the voice that did it,   
  
it whispered through my mind, pleading, 'Help, him child, Please!   
  
I see his death over and over! Only YOU can save him...............'  
  
Then it was gone, leaving me wondering why?? For the past week I have   
  
had that dream, but this is the first time I heard the voice in it.  
  
~Dream~  
  
It was grey, dark.....and rainy. I stood there in my nightclothes, but   
  
I wasn't drenched as I should be. Then I noticed things flying past me,   
  
then I heard yells, screams of pain, my eyes came into focused, there   
  
in front of me was a wall, it was a battlement wall of a castle, it   
  
was anicent in my eyes.  
  
Figures were running around, fighting off the ugly dark beings that   
  
were trying to scale the wall. How come this scene was so familar??   
  
Why do I feel so much pain and dread...............then it unfolded   
  
right in front of me......  
  
"Aragorn!! Fall back to the Keep!!! Get your men out of there!!!   
  
Then Aragorn yelled in Elvish to the person on the battlement.   
  
I turned and looked to the handsome but straggly haired man that   
  
yelled, "Haldir!!" My heart pounded within my breast, 'That name!   
  
My eyes scaned the wall, I found him, fighting for his life and his   
  
fellow elves, giving them time to run but would I get there   
  
on time?? But before I could panic, I was there in front of him,  
  
I never felt so hopeless in my life, I saw this part of the movie   
  
over and over again, I cried each time I saw it, now I'm seeing it   
  
in my dreams!! I couldn't move, my legs were stuck!! As I watched   
  
in horror as a Uri Kai struck him in the front and another one stuck   
  
him the back. I heard myself scream in agony as his eyes turned   
  
vacant.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then I would wake up in a cold sweat, panting. The tears ran down  
  
my face. Sitting up in my bed, I put my face in the palm of my hands,   
  
hopeless, I tried everything to get rid of the feeling that I have   
  
everytime I watched him die, Even tried to not watch the movie, but   
  
it called to me, like a siren song.   
  
'Why should I care about a character from a book?!" I was upset, not   
  
only because of this 'yearning' but everything else is collasping   
  
down around my ears. My fantasy life and my real one has always   
  
been seperate. But 'this' has got to be the end of my sanity, as   
  
much as I love fantasy, I love drawing it, love writing about it,   
  
and watching it unfold on the big screen. But this is the first   
  
time I saw it unfold in my dreams, let alone a voice tell me to save   
  
their 'march-warden.' Ever since I seen the movie, LOTR: 'The Two   
  
Towers,' one part of it I hated to watch, but did anyway, the battle   
  
at Helms Deep, when Haldir dies.....But this dream I am there!!!   
  
But how do I save him?? How do I get there?  
  
I pondered this thought for awhile, getting out of my house was the only  
  
solution I had. 'This' dream was getting on my nerves, I could talk to   
  
my parents, oh I could hear that conversation really well! It would be   
  
a one way ticket to the nuthouse. Normally a drive relaxes me, but  
  
when I got home, I was more tired and annoyed.  
  
Walking to my door and into my living room/ bedroom, sitting   
  
at the end of my bed, glaring at the TV, my drive. I collasped   
  
backwards onto the bed, closing my eyes, it was hopeless,   
  
the feeling won't go away until I do something about it. Growling   
  
softly I sat up and walked over to the TV and put the movie   
  
'The Two Towers' into the machine and pressed play. I grabbed   
  
my pillows and an afghan from my bed and layed them on the   
  
floor, getting comfy I sat back and watched the beginning credits.  
  
Sitting here watching, 'The Two Towers' for about the millionth  
  
time. The part I dreaded the most reveiled itself two hours  
  
later. The battle of Helms Deep, I clenched my pillow to me,   
  
I hate this part, no matter how many times I have seen this  
  
one part, it doesn't chance the fact that 'he' dies, it was  
  
horrible!   
  
For some unknown reason I was drawn closer to the TV, it  
  
was unfolding just like my dream and what I watched over  
  
and over again.   
  
"Aragon! Fall back to the keep!! Get your men out of there!"  
  
I saw him look up at Haldir up on the battlement, yelling at him  
  
in Elvish, who nodded in acknowledgment. Within that moment and   
  
heartbeat, I touched the screen of the TV in a daze. In that  
  
instant I was gone, from the real world into the world of  
  
Middle-Earth.  
  
The first thing I noticed, it was raining and I was getting wet.  
  
I heard screams inhuman screams mixed in with human ones. It was  
  
then that I saw it unfold again right in front of my eyes!! As   
  
someone yelled down from the keep and I saw a man that looked  
  
like Aragon yelled up at an elf on the battlements, thats 'him'!  
  
Thats Haldir!! Since I was up on the battlements itself I didn't  
  
have far to run, the adreniline was pounding in my veins as I picked  
  
up an elven sword on the way to Haldir, I saw the orc behind him  
  
striking him in the arm, 'Damnit' I thought, gritting my teeth I ran  
  
faster to him. Coming right up to the orc behind him, having  
  
my anger and hatred for this foul being, I drove the blade   
  
through his spine, for a split second it stood there, in shock,  
  
then fell to the side. Aragorn was there a second later, his  
  
eyes baring into mine, he nodded, reached down to his  
  
fallen comrade, and we ran towards the shelter of the keep.  
  
With Haldir's arms around Aragon's and mine shoulder, he  
  
didn't have any strength to even comprehend why I was   
  
there helping, which was good, I was in no mood for  
  
a lecture on where a woman should be or not. We layed  
  
him down in the Healers hut, I looked down at the fallen  
  
elf, 'Well hes safe and alive, now what?? Am I suppose to  
  
go??' The voice didn't answer, nor did I expect it to.  
  
I turned to walk out when a hand gripped my upper  
  
arm. It turned me towards its owner. I looked up into  
  
the blue eyes of Aragorn, "Who are you??"   
  
I met his eyes with my own, "I am a friend." Nodding  
  
towards the battle that was outside, "Your job is not  
  
done yet Aragorn son of Arathorn, for the people  
  
of Rohan and its king needs you." I paused to a second  
  
to let the shock to sink in, "Go, your friend, Haldir is in safe  
  
hands." I knew I shocked this future king but I will explain   
  
later, if I could. Haldir was laying on the bed, looking  
  
pale, I sat beside him. Carefully I stretched my hand out  
  
to lightly touch his face, but me being human I had forgotten  
  
that elves were more sensitive than us. My hand was caught  
  
in a hard grip. Let just say, I jumped literally off of the bed, his  
  
grip only tightened slightly at my sudden movement.  
  
Our eyes met, brown meeting icy grey. I was swept deeply,  
  
into those eyes, I couldn't move, I bit my bottom lip, nervous,   
  
his eyes were so deep. It was as if he could see into my soul,   
  
I couldn't even move away from his intense gaze. Then it happened  
  
an electric shock hit us both, for a split instance I saw him,  
  
the true him, staring back at me in shock. I saw everything in his past,  
  
but it was too much for me. I felt his anger, intense anger, cause I  
  
invaided his soul with mine. For he 'saw' me to, within that heart-  
  
beat, I knew my soul was unwanted, it hurt more than anything  
  
that I have ever felt before, I could tell this has never happen to him   
  
before in his long lifetime.   
  
I could feel his fear, pain, and anger as he was fighting   
  
against the feeling. For he didn't want to be forced into having  
  
a mortal for a soulmate, I felt that through our bond, but when   
  
he saw me, he knew I was the one that was his and his alone, his   
  
soulmate. He denies me and it hurts so much, being rejected, for I   
  
am alone in a strange world thats was not my own.  
  
His feeling of intense anger, hit me hard as I cringed. I dropped   
  
my gaze, He hated me, I could feel it, but this intrusion, wasn't   
  
my fault! It just happened, I felt the tears, biting my lip, to   
  
hold back the tears, I looked at this elf who had haunted my dreams,   
  
he was everything I thought he was when I first saw him in the first movie,   
  
an arrogant prick. All I felt was anger for not being the one he really wanted,   
  
an elf-maiden. Glaring into his icy eyes, I ripped my hand from his firm  
  
grip, not caring if it hurt me in the process, I ran out of the healers   
  
room, into the battle beyond the door.   
  
I hastily got a hold of myself, as I got an eyefull, facing the reality of the war going   
  
on in front of my eyes, I looked around taking in the killing. The rain soaked my skin,   
  
chilling me to the bone, I didn't know what to do, I stood there like an   
  
idot, ready to get killed, 'Damn my emotions, damn this soul link   
  
between that heartless elf, and me!' I was in tears again.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure in green standing there, my vision   
  
was blurred as I stared at the figure in green, as it sharpened into focus I looked   
  
up at the eyes I only saw in the movie, familar blue eyes slid into mine then it   
  
happened a shock and my thoughts screamed, 'No please not again!!'  
  
Oh yes it did, but it soothed me, my torn spirit, my rejected soul,  
  
his gentle spirit touched my own, wrapping me in its warmth.  
  
He was so warm compared to Haldir's icy soul.  
  
Legolas held the girl in shock, her?? Shes mine??  
  
He felt another presance there, a familar one,   
  
he probed alittle, Haldir? Why him? Why me for that  
  
matter? But for his answer he felt Haldir rejection of her, the young girl  
  
was torn between us, and Haldir rejected her very being.  
  
I looked up with fear into his bright blue eyes, I saw them harden,  
  
'Crap, this cant be happening to me. Jumped right from the pan,   
  
into the fire, of hell itself. Or am I just a glutton for punishment.'  
  
I backed away from him, right into the door of the healing room.  
  
There would be lots of girls in my world, just WANTING to be in this  
  
situation with both of these handsome elves, I did to. Well here I am  
  
right in the middle and I DIDN"T LIKE IT ONE BIT!! Soulmates with  
  
not one but two elves? It was unheard of!!  
  
Unknown to me until it was too late to stop him, Legolas press up against  
  
me, with no were to go, I gasped at his closeness. Warm blue eyes met  
  
scared brown, I cringed, 'I hated being scared but this was unfamilar   
  
territory for me. Soulmates I have heard of but two?' My mind  
  
cept going around and around the subject.  
  
His thoughts invaded my own, I didn't flinch. I couldn't not after what  
  
happened with Haldir, in the Healing Room. I just couldn't do that  
  
to Legolas. Closing my eyes at the warmth of his invasion, his hands  
  
slipped up to my shoulders, rested there for a moment, then traveled to  
  
my jaw, cupping it gently. I jumped slightly as his mouth gently  
  
touched mine, like the wings of a butterfly.  
  
It only lasted a second, but for me, a lifetime.........................  
  
Realizing where we were and the dire need for survival, I pushed him  
  
away slightly, "Legolas?" Emotion caused me to temporarily lose my voice,   
  
I cleared my throat, "Legolas??"  
  
"Yes?" He whispered, for my ears only, his voice gave me shivers down my  
  
back.  
  
"Aragorn needs you. I'll be fine, I promise. Please......." His blue eyes just stared  
  
into mine, "Very well, love."  
  
I was startled at the endearment and my eyes showed it, Legolas smiled slightly,  
  
"My friend does need me, but you lock yourself in that room, don't let anyone in  
  
BUT me, understood?"  
  
Shocked my mouth dropped open, "But Haldir is in there, I can't face him Legolas!"  
  
He nodded towards the door, "You can and you will. No arguments, now go."  
  
Turning to the door, but stopped me, "Here..." In his hand he held one of his knives,  
  
"But Legolas........."  
  
He shook his head, "Take it. It will protect you."  
  
Without another word, he closed my fingers around the knife, opening the door and  
  
shoving me through.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, a mortal AND an elf.......ur elves, but its my story, my idea, dont like  
  
it, well dont read it. Positive critism I can handle.....NO FLAMES!!! 


	2. A taste of what to come

I dont own LOTR  
  
Forbidden Soulmates By Xoulblade  
  
Chapter II  
  
I layed my forehead against the wooden door, closing my eyes, 'Why me?' I cept saying that phase through my head over and over.  
  
'Yep I was glutton for punishment, I had gotten my wish, Legolas AND Haldir, oh joy....' I thought sarcastically.  
I was afraid to turn around to face Haldir, who was staring a BIG hole at my back. Right now I wished to face a hundred of orcs beyond the doorway than to face, one elf. I laughted without humor, knowing my luck I would get that wish also!  
  
Clinging the handle of Legolas's short sword to my breast I stuggled to calm my breathing down, this mockery of a bond between ALL of us, was getting to me. Did JRR Tolkien ever mentioned the bond between three beings? For the life of me, I could not remember. I basically chuckled to myself, I didn't think a threesome bond was even a hint within his mind.  
  
I wish I was still dreaming, I saved his life, yes, but what did that accomplished? Leaving me a bond with both Legolas AND Haldir, who in fact did not want me anyway, now that hurt, in fact it tore me to pieces. As the hurt faded, anger took its place, 'Why that stuck up, arrogant PRICK!!!' I wanted to bang my head against the wooden door, that ELF blames me for this bond??  
  
I wasn't angry for very long, but I suddenly felt his eyes on my back, it was then I remembered that I was not alone, 'No, not here, not with him,' I gulped, 'I was alone with him.' The cries from the battlefield faded, I clenched Legolas's short knife to my chest, a soft deep voice whispered through my mind, Turn around.  
  
I couldn't do as he ordered, probably I couldn't get my legs to move! I could still feel the resentment coming off of him in waves that were directed at me. Right now that this very moment I wanted to scream until I was hoarse.  
  
Gathering my inner strength, I turned to look at him, my eyes were itchy with tears, I did not want to cry in front of this icy elf. Our eyes locked and it happened, a pull, it was as if a string was attacted to our hearts pulling us together. We were drawn to eachother, I wanted to fight, kicking and screaming, the entire way, but the irrating thing was, 'it' wouldn't let me. I was silent.  
  
In the next two heartbeats I was in Haldir's strong arms, bringing me to his equally hard chest, I looked up into his icy grey eyes that didn't seem to be too icy, in fact they looked like hot, liquid silver. My eyes widen in shock, there was passion in those eyes. He sighed, his breath stirred my bangs, cooling my heated forehead. I was leaning against him as he pulled me more closer into his arms, still looking into his eyes, he leaned forward slightly, our lips touched, he deepened the kiss, as one of his hands slipped into my hair and the other caressed my jaw. I gasped at his voluntary touch, for he did not pull away. In fact he pulled me even closer, slipping his tongue along my lips, willing me to part them, I let him in. It was one word, heaven.  
  
'Woah' I thought Haldir can kiss, 'Well duh, hes been alive so many years, he ought to have LOTS of practice!!'  
  
(alright everyone theres a taste of what to come, sorry about the wait, life has be throwing a curve ball my way and my muse has refuse to work with me.............my other muse is on strike) 


End file.
